Slipping Through My Fingers
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: It's 22 years after the Tenrou Island incident, and everyone has their happily ever afters. Marriage and grown-up kids all around! Please R&R and tell me how I did, yeah? ENJOY!


It was the year X813; Everyone at Fairy Tail had gotten their happily ever afters', and now had teenage children who had just become adults themselves.

In fact, tonight was the night they all graduated from the Fiore Mage P-12 Academy. It was a school that, as you can guess, was founded in X796, just before the border of Magnolia, and serves as a learning place for those born with magic so that they can learn more about their powers and how to control it. So, basically, it's like any normal school but instead this one is reserved only for those who do have magic. The years go from prep to year 12, and the school is divided up into 3 buildings; the first for years prep to six, the second for years seven to nine & the third for years ten to twelve. And today had been the children's last day at the academy. And the parents were in tears.

Natsu and Lucy had married and had two children, the eldest named Layla Amore Dragneel and the youngest named Igneel Ryuu Dragneel. Layla had blonde hair and black eyes, whilst Igneel had pink hair and brown eyes. Layla stood at 5'8" and Igneel stood at 5'0". Layla 18 years old and Igneel was 15.

Gray and Juvia married, also, and had a daughter named Julie Anna Fullbuster. She had black hair and blue eyes, and stood at 5'7". She was 18.

Gajeel and Levy were married and had a daughter named Gayle Loraine Redfox. She stood at 5'5", had black hair and brown eyes. She was 18 in a month.

Erza and Jellal had married, as well, and their daughter was named Koyuki Sarena Fernandes. Red hair, brown eyes, 5'9", and was 19 in five months.

And so on, and so forth… You get the picture.

And so, they were all at the guild tonight and the parents all watched with pride as they all got their guild tattoos. And as they all sat down to have a celebratory feast, Lucy, Levy, Juvia & Erza all excused themselves. They all met up backstage of the guild's stage and got dressed in their new attire quickly. They were planning on putting on a performance for their daughters. They didn't change their hair or make-up, since they didn't need to, but they did change their outfits.

The night before they had decided to tribute a song to their graduating children. Lucy had actually written the song, and was taking the lead vocals, whilst the others were back-up.

Lucy donned a slitted ankle-length sparkled dark blue strapless dress and black kitten-heels. Levy wore a dark orange spaghetti-strapped dress that flowed down to mid-calf and had on matching flats. Juvia had an off-the-shoulder light blue dress that faded dark blue after half way and flowed down like a waterfall, ending at floor-length and a slit ran up her right leg and stopped mid-thigh and she wore dark blue heels. Erza had on a halter-neck scarlet red dress that had sliver glittered swirled embroidery on the bottom third of it and it flowed to her ankles, and she wore silver glittered pumps.

Everyone had just finished their meals, and husbands were wondering where their wives were, when the lights went out.

"Lucy?!" Natsu called out worriedly.

"Juvia?" Gray called his wife cautiously, after Natsu called for his.

"Levy, where are you?" Gajeel asked aloud, slightly panicked.

"Erza!" Jellal tried to call her.

They were all about to go look for their wives, went a spotlight turned on and showed Lucy on stage in her new outfit.

"Luce, baby, what's going on?" Natsu asked, blushing slightly at his beloveds' clothing, for he was confused. Gray, Gajeel and Jellal were thinking the same thing. Lucy ignored them though, and chose to speak to her daughter.

"Layla, I'm your mother. And as your mother, today is one of the most proudest, albeit saddest, day of my life. Today you graduate your schooling days, and join your father and I at Fairy Tail. You're a woman now, and, honey, I love you so much." Lucy said, into the microphone in her hands, making Layla's eyes tear up slightly. "Your father loves you too, but I bet you a hot chocolate that he didn't get you a graduation gift." She said playfully, raising a brow at her husband. Layla then turned to her dad, and he looked down and cursed, mumbling that he knew he'd forgotten something. Layla giggled and turned to her mother, nodding. Lucy laughed. "Anyway, it isn't just me up here, but since I wrote it I am going to be the main vocals. Juvia, Levy, Erza and I are going to tribute this song to our daughters!" Lucy declared, radiating her pride for her daughter. The guild laughed, at Natsu, and cheered. Mira was in on it too, but she didn't change or anything – she just went to the piano at the back of the stage, and began to play.

"_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning,_

_Waving good-bye, with an absent-minded smile…_

_I watch her go, with a surge of that well-known sadness,_

_And I have to sit down for a while…_" Lucy began, her beautiful and melodic voice echoed off the guilds' walls, leaving everyone entranced. Natsu blushed heavily. Mira then stepped up the tempo.

"_The feeling that I'm losing her forever,_

_And without really entering her world…_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter,_

_That funny little girl…_" Lucy continued, smiling lovingly at her daughter. Layla's tears threatened to spill. It was then the rest of the mothers' had spotlights on them, making their husbands' jaws go slack. They all sang the chorus.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time,_

_I try to capture every minute._

_The feeling in it._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time,_

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing,_

_She keeps on growing,_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time..._" They all sang into their microphones in harmony, their daughters felt moved by the song already. The husbands just watched in awe, as everyone else listened to the song with smiles on their faces. Lucy sang solo the next time.

"_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table,_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by…_

_Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling,_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny…_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go?_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't,_

_And why I just don't know..._" Lucy sang, a tinge of guilt seeping into her beautfiul voice. Layla shook her head slightly, as if to silently say that she shouldn't feel guilty. Lucy smiled, and the other sang with her now.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time,_

_I try to capture every minute._

_The feeling in it._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time,_

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing,_

_She keeps on growing,_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time..._

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture,_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time…_

_Slipping through my fingers…_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time…_" They sang, and the women gathered closer together, putting arms around each other in comfort, even though they still faced the crowd. After a moment, Lucy broke from the girls, stepped forward and sang softly into the microphone, and Mira slowed down the music.

"_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning,_

_Waving good-bye, with an absent-minded smile…_" Lucy finished the song, before the others came up to her, included her again, and they all took a bow. Everyone cheered, and the daughters all had tears flowing down their faces.

The mothers then got off the stage, and their respective daughters ran into their arms. Their hugs were long, and tearful, but when the daughters finally let go, the husbands took over and complimented their wives, over and over again.

And after that, the night went on until the wee hours of the morning. Families left to their respective homes, and slept with smiles on their faces.


End file.
